Charmed To See You
by Dublin14
Summary: Whoever thought meeting your parents would hurt this much?
1. Chapter 1

_CHARMED TO SEE YOU._

_Part 1_

_Dublin14_

* * *

"Snow!" He could feel his heart constrict in his chest, the sight of her walking down the main street. He moved forward an inch, keeping his stance, waiting for her to turn toward him. He had found her, again. His Snow, looking as troubled and confused as he felt. He waited a second before she reacted, locking eyes with her across the bare street. Relief and love flooding her features, her eyes shinning brightly.

_'Snow!'_ Her body froze for a second, knowing the familiar voice all too well she snapped her focus towards him, James, her Prince.

"Charming." She felt her heart explode, swiftly moving towards him she felt her mouth open in shock. Clinging to his lapels, she made sure she held him tightly, so that he couldn't get away from her. She let her fingers grasp at him desperately, trying to bring him closer, to make sure he was truly there. That they were both truly there.

Her breath was ragged. Eyes searching his, for something she couldn't find anywhere else. "You found me." She breathed heavily, the weight of the words pulling them impossibly closer.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" His eyes shone with all the love he felt, all the emotion he had for his wife. She tugged his face to hers, meeting her halfway he covered her lips with his. Her hand running along the side of his face, drawing them firmly together. Feeling her kiss him desperately, filled with a lifetime of love, of loss, losing themselves in each other.

A rumble from beneath them shook them out of their bubble, the ground softly shaking under their feet. Moving so quickly, and engulfing the street a purple cloud was quickly blanketing the town. Snow and James watched for a second as it approached them steadily. Pulling Snow to his chest, they clung onto each other as the cloud covered Storybrooke, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

It was minutes before the purple cleared, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake. The windows of the buildings lining the street were cracked and shattered. Street lamps tossed and hanging limp. Fractured pieces of the road and cars rolled into each other.

"Your majesty." A familiar voice interrupted the pair, looking around Snow spotted Grumpy and several other of her friends slowly surrounding them.

"Red! Granny!" She breathed out, rushing towards her best friend and swooping her into a hug. She turned to look back at the Dwarves, or men like Dwarves… Each of them staring back at her with the same loyalty and respect that they had (almost) always given to her.

"What do you suppose that was?" Grumpy asked, nodding his head in the direction the cloud had rolled in.  
"I have no idea." James answered, looking worriedly at his wife.  
"Do you think the _she _had anything to do with it?" Red's eyes narrowed slowly, looking over to Snow who looked just as confused as her husband. Though hiding it well to their subjects, they held their stances looking across the main street as people wandered towards them.

"We can't rule out anything, she's done this to all of us."

"Snow." She turned to James quickly, watching curiously as he took a hurried step towards her, his eyes shining.

"You said _all _of us. We're forgetting someone important."

* * *

She tightened her hold on Henry's hand, drawing him in closer to her body as she took in the only seconds ago calm _emergency _ward.

The hospital was chaos, people were spilling in from the entrance. People who had been on the street when the ground started shaking, in the small wrecks that littered Storybrooke.

Doctor Whale muttered something under his breath, looking out towards the lobby before slipping out the glass door. Mother Superior…. No the Blue Fairy, rushed towards Emma and Henry looking flustered.

"Are you both alright?" She scanned their bodies, looking for anything serious, but Emma just shifted so she was in front of Henry. Anyone of these people could be working for Regina, she couldn't risk him.

"I'm fine, is Henry going to be okay?" She asked, focussing her thoughts on the current situation, willing herself not to think back to image of his lifeless body seared into her mind.

"The effects of the curse should not affect your son, he is fine. Though, I'd advise you both to leave now, find your loved ones and get to safety. We can't be sure of what's going to happen now." She warned, handing Emma Henry's clothes that had been on the bed next to his.

"Kid, this way. I think Granny's would be a good p-" She felt her body pull backwards from Henry's grip, looking down to him to see what was wrong.

"Emma!" Henry stopped dead in his tracks, a grin slowly spreading across his face looking up to his mom.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked nervously, looking him up carefully, trying to find a massive life threatening injury.

"I'm completely fine. No, it's you, and them! Ms Blanchard and Mr Nolan, Snow White and Prince Charming! Your parents, we can go and see them!" He jumped excitedly, happiness beaming from the twelve year old.

_Oh. _Emma felt her heart sink, blankness overtook everything, she couldn't move. Trying to find the right words, the right emotions to feel. She didn't have enough time to think anything though, Henry broke free from her grasp and started towards Granny's. New determination to find his Grandparents.

She took off after him, not far from the Main Street. She lengthened her strides to catch up with him, try to get to him before, well before she could figure out what she was going to do.

* * *

_"You said all of us. We're forgetting someone important."_

"Emma!" Snow breathed, she could feel the tweak of an ache in her heart. Memories of lost moments with Emma from the past year filling her memory remembering. She looked deep into his blue eyes, the same shocked excitement written all over his undeniable feeling of their lack of a complete family.

"Where is she?" James asked quickly, scanning the main street for any sign of his child. A fierce need to protect her suddenly filling up in his heart, and need for her. His daughter, his Emma.

"She's at the hospital." Snow felt her heart sink, remembering why she had been on her way through town, why she had been walking back from the Hospital back to her apartment. An intense weight dragging on her chest, her thoughts flickering back to Henry's small body in the Hospital bed. Their _Grandson _lying helplessly and waiting for a miracle.

"Why is she at the Hospital?!" James' protective instinct turning quickly to fear, trying to think back to anything that could have happened before the curse. Anything he'd missed on his way out of Storybrooke. He watched Snow carefully as she pieced together what had happened before the curse lifted.

"She was with-" But something caught her eye, a small figure weaving their way up the street, pulling her focus from her husband. A dart of red was closing in on their small group, slowly but surely down the street. Someone she knew all too well.

"Henry…"

_**REVIEW!?**__ Please, would love to know what you thought. Next part should be up presently, and if you review very nicely I shall consider extending to more than a two shot._

_Much love!_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHARMED TO SEE YOU._

_DUBLIN 14_

_PART 2_

* * *

"Henry!" Emma called out, watching him pivot around the corner excitedly. Slowing to a jog, she neared the corner.

Sure she could have caught up with him, she wasn't a stranger to exercise. She just didn't know if she wanted to catch up to him. She'd spent the last twenty eight years wondering about her parents, planning what to say to them if she ever got the chance.

Now she had the chance, the moment that she'd waited for.

Her parents. Her Mom and Dad, Snow White and Prince Charming. She was their daughter, her _parents _were Fairytale characters. No, her parents were _the _Fairytale characters.

She couldn't breathe, she wanted to fall down, she wanted to run. Feeling her way to the wall close to her, she leaned her back against the hard brick. Waiting for her breath to catch up to her, she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the new wave of worry flooding her mind. She couldn't do this, not now. Not after everything that had happened today, she needed to stay strong.

Be strong, show everyone that she was okay, because she _has_ to be okay with this. She's the 'Savior' she was the one with the sword, the one who broke the curse. She's been on her own for the past twenty eight years, and like hell this would make her fall.

Sucking in a breath, she steadied her hands on her sides. Feeling her ribcage expand, trying to exhale all the doubts she had. What did she have to lose? For a girl who'd lost so much and so little, what's the worst that could happen to her.

She picked herself off the wall, swiftly stepping around the corner so she didn't have the chance to back out.

There they were.

* * *

"Charming," Snow breathed shakily, "Charming, look..." She whispered so softly, but James heard every syllable. Jerking his head quickly to see what she was watching. He spotted him, running towards them looking nothing but ecstatic.

He stopped a few feet short of the group, taking in the the well known faces. Watching them for any sign of confusion. Ruby, no Red was watching him with a knowing smirk on her face, standing tall above Granny who looked just as tough as ever.

He looked over to his Grandparents nervously, smiling at them both as Snow took a step closer to him. James following his wife, separating the three from their group.

"You remember right?" His voice was loud, higher than he'd expected. He jumped forwards slightly as the question slipped out of his mouth.

Grinning happily he watched as Mary Margaret - No, Snow White smiled softly at him. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was looking past him too, waiting for someone else to come along. She moved closer to him nodding her head softly.

"Of course Henry, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Snow looked over to James who stood beside her, he didn't really know Henry but she could tell he was curious about him.

"That's okay. I mean, you all do now and the curse is broken!" He grinned.

"How did it break?" James asked his Grandson, all of them still unclear of how the curse actually broke.

"It was my Mom!" He bounced forwards again, suddenly remembering Emma, he whipped his head around to see the rest of the street, the way that he'd made his way over.

Snow watched Henry look around, her breath catching in her throat. She could see her - Emma, her daughter, turning the around the corner. She looked a tired but calm, but it didn't matter right now. All Snow wanted was to run towards her, she wanted to hug her and never let her go.

But she knew her daughter, she knew how Emma wasn't an emotional person. She knew that Emma wouldn't respond well to being thrown into a foreign and emotional situation with her parents..

James touched her arm gently, reaching out towards Snow, he felt his chest constrict. He was watching her, his beautiful daughter coming towards them. She had her eyes locked on Henry, avoiding looking at him or Snow.

He didn't expect her to run towards them, but he didn't expect her to not look at them, he wanted to see her. His hand slipped down to Snow's hand, squeezing it lovingly, trying to be as close to her as possible.

"Emma." Snow whispered, fighting back the tiny pricks behind her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying and closing the gap between them.

* * *

She was gaining on them, and quickly, watching everyone she thought she knew. Ruby, Granny, Leroy and who she guessed were the other Dwarves had stepped back slightly, separating themselves from Henry and Mary Margaret and David.

It was still too soon to call the Snow or Prince Charming. It was too soon to call them Mom or Dad.

She watched Henry, who was beaming back at her. Keeping focused on her son who slowly moved towards Red and the others. Separating himself from his Grandparents and her, each step moving her quicker to them than she'd like.

Emma looked up slowly, her eyes automatically latching onto Mary Margaret's. Her best friend, the only family apart from Henry she had felt in Storybrooke. She stared at her for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do, the new look in her best friend's eyes something she hand't experienced before.

It was the look that she'd envied on all the families she'd known. The look that said everything without saying anything at all, the reason she cried herself to sleep so many times, and the reason she wished so often and so long to have a family of her own.

It was love, complete and unconditional love. The only thing she could relate that feeling to was with what she felt for Henry, the knowledge that he was hers and the most important person in her life. The bond between than that she would do anything for him, because he was her son and she loved him more than her own life.

Mary Margaret looked at her made her feel wanted, it made her feel as if she had another purpose other than Henry's mother. The thing that she had wished for the most as a child, a Mother and Father who loved her more than anything else.

Everything she'd thought, everything she'd created and made herself hate about her parents was in her mind. All the hopes she'd had, and the reasons she'd made up for them. Why she was alone without them, why she didn't have a home or a family.

Everything was rushing back, everything that she'd fought so hard for so long to bury. She choked out a sob, covering it up with a shake of her head she shifted her attention to David. He looked so different from what she was used to. He stared at her with an intense look of pride, and a smile that seemed as if it were saved for her, and her only.

"Hi…" Emma nodded towards them nervously, trying to cover up her fear by pulling her shoulders up tall- into her Sheriff's stance.

"Emma" Snow could feel a tear fall down her cheek, she timidly took a step forward, her hand unconsciously reaching out for her daughter.

Emma took a small step forwards, she didn't know what to say or what to feel it was too complicated. She blinked slowly, breathing in and out softly before looking over to David who looked as if he were going to cry too.

"You saved us." He smiled softy to her, moving closer to his wife. He wanted to be wit his daughter, he wanted to hug her and be with her, he glanced to Snow waiting for someone to speak next.

"Didn't have much of a choice, really." Emma shrugged slightly.

"We always have a choice." Snow smiled, she could feel James squeeze her hand tightly.

"Sometimes we do, other times there's no other option." The thought was out of her mouth before she could control it, she knew what she was talking about, she watched Mary Margaret's smile drop to a twisted look of remorse.

It hit her, the abandonment, the incredible loneliness and emptiness she had felt throughout her life. She knew what she needed to make it right, but it was insane. She wanted her mother - she wanted to be comforted, she wanted her family.

It shouldn't be so easy, not after so long. It couldn't be normal, it wasn't normal - they weren't normal.

"Emma-" Snow lightly touched her arm, feeling the warmth from her body move quickly as Emma jolted away. Suddenly looking distant, as if Snow's fingers had burned where her fingers had been seconds before.

"No! I- you, you can't do that." Emma exhaled sharply, feeling her hands start to shake.

"Please just-"

"Just _what_?!" She fisted her hands together, feeling the pressure against her palms. "Just hug you both and expect everything to be fine? Say Mom and Dad as if I've known you for my whole life? So we can be a family and everything would be normal? Nothing about this is normal!" She almost shouted, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"We know, and we are so, so sorry. We both love you _so _much Emma, and nothing changes that!" Snow reached out to her again desperately, feeling James move closer to Emma too, his free hand reaching out for their daughter.

"It's been twenty eight years, and neither of you have been there-" Snow tried to cut in but Emma quickly held her hand up to stop her. "And I know why, it was to give me, and to give everyone their best shot. To save you all from the curse, but that doesn't take away me not having you there! It doesn't take away those twenty eight years that I was alone."

"All that time I wondered why I had been left, why you would give me up and I thought it was my fault! I blamed myself for not being a good enough daughter, I blamed you for not loving me the way you should. Every day without you I lost _another_ piece of my life I wouldn't be able to share with you. Every day I hated you both a little bit more for leaving me." She cried, quickly rubbing her hand across her eyes to hide her tears.

"_Oh,_ Emma, you are our daughter, and we love mo much. I wish so much that there could have been another way, you don't know how much I wish we could have been there for you. The hardest thing I ever did was let you go, and I wish so hard that I could have gone with you."

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry. She wanted to know what to do, but she couldn't focus, everything she thought she knew was falling apart, and she could feel the emotion thick in Mary- Snow's voice. She wanted to reach out to them, but she didn't know how, her words were failing her.

"Your Mother's right Emma," James' voice was tender, he closed in next to her with Snow. "We would give anything to have been with you when we sent you through, it kills me how much you've grown and how much we've missed, but it doesn't stop my love. You're our daughter and I love you with all my heart, and if you let us have the chance we_ could_ be a family." He spoke softly incase Emma pulled away from them again.

Emma felt another tear run down her face, she stared into David- No James' eyes and she felt safe. Slowly she looked to Snow and she felt it again, the need to be touched by them, knowing who they were - She wanted her parents.

**_REVIEW!?_**_ Your reviews from the last chapter were all so brilliant and I would love to know your thoughts on part 2. Part 3 might be making an appearance, so please go ahead and tell me what you think._

_Much love!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHARMED TO SEE YOU.

Part 3

Dublin14

* * *

She wanted to reach out to them both, to be held in their arms, but she couldn't. Like some invisible secret force was holding her back from her parents. A thousand and one emotions were roaring alive in her mind, pain, hurt, love, abandonment, greed, grief and every other good, bad and ugly feeling she had felt towards the two people standing right in front of her.

Everything she had wanted to tell them, all the resentment she felt for being alone, for not being _good _enough for her parents. It was there, like a storm unwilling to subside. She wanted to let it all go, she wanted to be able to accept her family. But how could you accept a family you've never known?

"No." She felt herself mumble, the words spilling from her lips before she had the chance to control them, fumbling out of her mouth as she stepped to the side, trying to get closer to Henry who seemed a lifetime away.

"No, I can't be here. I can't- This isn't right, it was never supposed to be like this!" She felt fresh tears falling down her face, unwilling to be fought back.

Snow watched her daughter, she could feel her heart breaking as she stepped away from them. She didn't know what to do, she wanted her daughter, she wanted her so badly to let _her_ comfort her, to let her curl up in her and James' arms so they could be together. It was as if the closer they got to her physically the higher she built her wall.

She wanted to be strong for Emma, but her resolve was falling fast, she squeezed her husband's hand quickly, feeling him grip her hand even more tightly than it already was; she tried to ground herself, clear her mind so that she could get them through this.

"Emma. You have every right to be angry for that, but you know, you have to know that it _was _the hardest thing that we ever had to do. Your father and I love you so much, and it killed me when we sent you through the cupboard. There was no other way."

She believed them, she did. She knew they were right and she knew that it was their only choice but she had been alone her whole life, she had grown up without them, and nothing could take that back. Nothing could give her back her childhood, replace it for the one that she wished she'd had. If she'd had that life, she wouldn't have had Henry.

"I know that!" She shouted, feeling her hands shake slightly. "You guys had no choice and I understand," She swallowed, blinking quickly to keep any stray tears at bay. "You did what you had to do, but it doesn't take away anything, it doesn't automatically make everything okay! This is not _okay_, nothing is."

"But we have each other, we can rebuild our lives together Emma, if you're willing to let us in." James pushed forwards again, moving closer to his daughter.

"We're not expecting you to call us Mom and Dad right now Emma, we just want you to let us in. To let us be apart of you life, because you are my life, you are our lives." Snow felt her hand softly touch Emma's shoulder. Her fingers falling under a stray blonde curl, feeling the warmth of her body. She left her hand there, catching her daughter's eye- waiting for Emma to pull away from the contact.

She was still, it felt like an eternity before she shook her head slightly. Reeling in what she could before looking up to Snow, locking eyes with her not wanting to look away.

She wanted her parents, she wanted Henry and the four of them to be together. She felt it, the connection that she had always felt towards her roommate, the weird protection she had felt for her during her time in Storybrooke. She loved Mary Margaret, she knew that. But this was Snow, she was different to the woman she had known, she was her mother and she looked at her in a way that no one else ever could, in a way that made her completely helpless.

She swallowed hard, sniffing a little as she inched a step closer to them. She could feel Snow's hand slipping over her shoulder, an eruption of nerves pitting in the bottom of her stomach as she smiled softly at the two people in front of her.

"You'll never not be apart of my life, you mean too much to me." Emma smiled softly.

"I love you Emma." Snow choked, returning the smile before pulling her daughter in close and into a hug. Repeating it over and over again.

Emma gave a watery laugh, looking over Snow's shoulder to James, who was beaming proudly at his girls. She sniffed, feeling a new wave of tears start to fall as they pulled away from each other. Snow letting her hand softy graze Emma's face as she spoke.

"I love both of you too." She breathed, a new tightness pulling at her heart. Something that overwhelmed her completely and took her a moment to recover from, bilking hard she looked up to James who was reaching out towards her slowly with his hand.

He gently cupped her face, his face so close to hers she could she her reflection in his shining blue eyes. "I love you Emma. You're so beautiful and _nothing_ will ever change that." He whispered, smiling brilliantly at her.

She reached forwards, tugging him into her arms. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could feel his cheek resting lightly against her head as she scrunched up in his shoulder.

Looking over she could see Henry watching them anxiously. A giant smile gracing his face as he took a step away from him small group, moving towards his family.

"Hey kid!" Emma called suddenly, feeling James start slightly. She nodded her head towards him, for him to come closer. It was all he needed before he close the distance in a series of steps. He moved towards Snow, grabbing her hand gently and moving towards Emma and James.

"Does this make me a Prince?" He asked, grinning at the three of them. Emma felt herself laugh. Moving closer to Henry, "If you want to be." She shrugged lightly.

"Come here." She smiled, holding her arms out for Henry to come towards them. He jumped forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Emma's waist, "I love you Mom." he whispered against her body.

"I love you too, so, somuch." She looked over to her _parents, _breathing in hard before nodding to them to join them.

Snow was there instantly, her arms around Henry and Emma, holding them as tightly as she could. James moved towards Emma, his large frame was covering her, his daughter was safe in his arms again.

Moving slightly to let Snow in, he felt Henry squashed between his wife and his legs, James lowered a hand to the boy's shoulder, lightly squeezing his Grandson. He wasn't letting go of any of them anytime soon. He couldn't think of a place he'd rather be, or of a time where he'd felt as much love as he did right now.

Emma squeezed his side lightly, looking up to him with glassy eyes.

"Don't let me go." She whispered.

"Out of the question."

…

**Review?!**

The premiere is so soon and I couldn't not try my best to put something out there, I hoped you liked it! Thank you for all the support and brilliant reviews, you're all amazing and I would love to know you thoughts.

Much love!


End file.
